wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Monster
Property of QueenPeril. This is not a joke page. Do not use without permission. Do NOT steal art, code or content. If you want code ask me and if I have time I can probably do it. Description She seems like a normal Rainwing… But she’s not. Only able to use colors that she taken/stolen to change the color of her scales. She has white tendrils following her, draining the color from anything they touch, leaving it white. She can control them as they are a part of her due to Nightwing/Skywing experiments. Name When she escapes she is called a monster so she thinks/makes that her name. She doesn’t know what it means… or does she? Personality Kinda crazy. Ok quite crazy. Some would even call her insane. But that’s not her fault. It’s because she’s been locked up in a lab for all her life. And been experimented on by a team of Nightwings and Skywings. With limited contact with other dragons she is lacking social skills. Relationships None Quotes Quote- “They called me a monster, they ran from me, why? I just wanted their colors..” Backstory P1: The Escape/ The Unleashing Day ??? I don’t know what day it is. I think I'm going crazy here. The walls. The walls. Are white. White! The floor. The floor. Are white. White! The ceiling. The ceiling. Are white. White! The door. The door. Are white. White! My scales. My scales. Are WHITE! Where did the color go? Why did it leave me here with WHITE!? Lying down with my eyes closed is the only semblance of relief. My cell door creaks open, and in comes a dragon, black wearing a white coat. It, he, him, her, whatever prods my limp body with something sharp, my blood spilling out onto the white floor. COLOR. At last. So beautiful, red, beautiful brilliant red. The floor beneath me changes to a stone grey where my blood splattered. I sigh blissfully. The dragon bends down and fiddles with something and my red is gone, my blood is gone. It can’t do THIS! I NEED COLOR! Before I know it my talons have slashed at its throat, at its chest spilling that beautiful red blood. It roars in rage and instinct makes me open my jaws and … its face start sizzling and melts away? It roars, feebly as its face melts away until it goes limp and collapses on the floor. Now I can see that there is black stuff melting it away. With a swift stroke I slice off its head and it rolls away, the black stuff melting it into nothingness. I look at the body, I can feel myself salivating, I shouldn’t but I’m hungry, ever so hungry and the smell of its flesh tempts me… I let myself loose and tear into it until there is nothing but stripped bones. I proceed to curl up and then I see a flash of grey. Color? I nudge the door out of the way and… colours. Everywhere. Black, grey, white, green, purple, red,_________ I step forward and white tendrils move with me, consuming all the colors… I walk up to one of the other dragons, a strange one, with scales the color of blood. I tap him on the shoulder and the white tendrils move with me and swarm up his body, as he looks at me, horror frozen on his face as the white tendrils consume him and all his colours, leaving him white and frozen, no life in his eyes. Where did his colors go? I wish I could be that color… I feel a tingle in my scales, I look down at myself and I see that I’ve changed. My scales are now the color of blood, like his was. A smile dances across my face. Ooooh pretty. What other colors? I thinks about becoming black like the dragon who came in her cell, the one whose flesh she feasted from. My scales tingle and I look down at myself to see if it worked. It did! It worked! Now how about a turquoise like that dragon over there in a cell like hers, except it was grey not white like mine. No tingle runs through my scales and I look down at myself and see that I’m still black. I want to be that turquoise. I prowls over to the cage, white tendrils moving with me always, consuming the color. I push the door open and taps the turquoise dragon, the white tendrils pausing as they sense the returning pang of my hunger. I slice off its head and the tendrils consume it as I consume the flesh of the turquoise dragon. Now, I think about becoming turquoise, feel the tell tale tingle and look down at myself… it worked. Now I know how this works. The others in the room stare at me, frozen. I step towards them. One screams, a high panicked scream and bolts for the exit. Another yells “MONSTER!” and runs after the first runner. My white tendrils move faster than/then ever, sensing my want, my need, They dart towards them, draining them and everything in their paths. I smile as I feel their fear, their panic as I feel their colors becoming mine. The whole room, cave? has become white, scattered with white equipment with frozen white dragons scattered around the room. I head towards the door the pair ran too. I push through the swinging door and end up in a pitch black tunnel. I keep walking and the ground starts to slope upwards. The tunnel gets brighter the longer I walk until I can make out everything. Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Content (QueenPeril)